


[podfic] - the rumpus and ruckus are comfortable now

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/M, Future Fic, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: original summary:“This is good,” Rebecca mumbles, shoveling in rough breaths on a haphazard beat. “Totally great. Awesome. I’m living my dreams. Theater is wonderful. Elliot Ellison is wonderful. This song is wonderful. I’m having the best time.”--Rebecca grapples with complicated feelings about theater. And about her interpersonal relationships. Not necessarily in that order.(( missing scenes set during 4x14 and post-canon ))
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Nathaniel Plimpton
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] - the rumpus and ruckus are comfortable now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the rumpus and ruckus are comfortable now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729189) by [gingermaggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggie). 



> second podfic in a day, woot woot! continued massive thanks to [voiceteam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/) for making this happen for me! 
> 
> this is another one for the "podfic but make it about musicals" challenge!

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wCm8-qX7wXCKI_N1OqEZVJnbkAZaMEby/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic requests always open but not necessarily fulfilled!
> 
> Come hang out elsewhere on the interwebz!  
> Twitter- [@gingermaggiest](https://twitter.com/gingermaggiest)  
> Tumblr- @romansuzume


End file.
